Watching Who
by thehybridmikaelson
Summary: The Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh Doctors have all been brought to a strange room with their companions, and the only thing they're being told is to take a seat so the show can begin. But what show?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just an idea.**

* * *

On one side of the doors was the TARDIS console room, where Rose currently stood, waiting impatiently for the Doctor to be done with landing the TARDIS safely, and on the other side, very soon, would be Midnight, which, according to the Doctor, was a luxury planet, like taking a trip to a five-star hotel. They'd just run into a bit of trouble in the forties, and the Doctor insisted on taking her to somewhere relaxing, no disasters involving nanogenes in the London Blitz.

"We're here!" The Doctor announced cheerfully and Rose grinned, heading towards the TARDIS' double doors to the exit. "Oh, Midnight, this place is fantastic. What d'you think, a trip to see the Sapphire Waterfall and then dinner at the Anti-Gravity restaurant?" He asked, giving her his signature smile, and she laughed at him. Dinner, sounded a lot like a date, even if he was the Doctor and things weren't like that between them—even if she'd like them to be. Sort of.

"You two keep forgetting I'm here, too." Jack called from the back and Rose laughed; it was true, they did keep forgetting, even though he did his best to make his presence known.

As Rose got to the doors, the TARDIS shook, making the signature whirring sound it made when it was taking off and landing. "What?" The Doctor muttered, running back to the console.

"Doctor?" She asked, grabbing onto handrails before she could fall over; surprisingly, the TARDIS did not jerk and shake about, as it usually did. Instead, it moved rather steadily; if it was moving at all. "Are we moving?" She asked, worried at his deep frown. The TARDIS had never took off just like that, and if the Doctor was so confused, well, she should be worried. He always knew, especially when it was about his ship.

"I'm not sure." He said finally, just as the shaking stopped.

"Where are we?" Jack asked as he walked (no, stormed, stormed was more like it) past her and paused before the exit. He stared at the console for a second before turning to face her with a wide grin.

"Let's find out." At that Rose grinned, following the Doctor out and emerging into a room.

It was entirely white, the walls, floor, everything, so white you couldn't even tell where the walls ended and the floor started. There didn't seem to be any doors or windows. In the center of the room was a large black couch, surrounded by six comfortable-looking armchairs, and in front of the couch a coffee table. A large screen, bigger than any TV she'd ever seen, at any rate, was opposite the couch. The Doctor moved toward the screen, observing it from one end, and then another, frowning in confusion.

"Where are we?" She repeated, and he frowned.

"I don't know." He muttered. Jack came forward, closing the TARDIS doors behind him and coming over to the black screen. "What do you think this is, Jack?" Jack shrugged.

"Looks like a pretty big TV to me, but it could be anything." Rose frowned; it did look quite like a TV, even if it was very flat; it was like the Cassandra version of an ordinary TV.

Once again, out of the blue came the whirring sound of the TARDIS taking off, and Rose looked worriedly towards it, eyes wide; she didn't fancy being stuck in a room with a couch and a telly forever, and that's what it would become if the TARDIS took off. But, for some reason, it seemed to be materialising rather than disappearing. When it was fully visible (even though, of course, it had just been fully visible) the door opened and a girl walked out, glaring at the room around them.

"You've done it again, Doctor," she said, glaring into the blue box. "Brought me somewhere else. I told you I wanted to go home."

"I couldn't help it," a whining voice called from inside, a voice that most definitely did not belong to the Doctor. "The console wasn't working, and that's twice now the TARDIS has done that. I don't know what it is." He said, and left the TARDIS. It was a wiry man with long, spiked hair, who got out of the box and touched it's side, rubbing gently, looking confused.

He turned to look at the room and promptly froze as he looked at her. "Rose!" He exclaimed, running forward to hug her. Had she—had she met him before? She had no idea who this was, but she could swear the voice was slightly familiar. Had she maybe met someone, seen someone maybe, out on the streets, or on some planet somewhere? She pulled away from the hug quickly, just as this man froze all over again.

She would have asked, but he was walking backwards now, eyes wide in some kind of horror as he looked at the Doctor. "Doctor," the girl asked. "What is it? Is this Rose?" At the mention of her name Rose snapped her neck to look at the girl, who was looking quite confused. "I thought you said—" How did she know her? And why was she calling him the Doctor, because he couldn't be?

A second woman left the box, this one with red hair, who looked at Rose with a frown. "You're Rose? But you," she left off as well, frowning. "Haven't we met?" She asked, and Rose frowned. No, she hadn't met her either, but both of them seemed to know her, as did this man. Were they someone she'd met in her future? Good friends, maybe? Even then, how did this man have the TARDIS?

"How can we both be here?" The man asked the Doctor.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, and the man frowned.

"I'm you. I'm a future regeneration." He said, and the Doctor immediately tensed.

"We can't both be here, it would rip a hole through time." Rose frowned, looking between the two of them.

"Doctor? What does he mean, he's you? What's a regeneration?" She asked, feeling incredibly confused and uncomfortable. This man, who was, apparently, the Doctor but looked nothing like him, seemed to know her. So if he was the Doctor, were these two, then, his companions? What about her? What had happened to her?

"Which one?" Her Doctor asked, and the other Doctor frowned.

"Ten." He said softly, and her Doctor's eyes widened.

"Doctor?" She asked again, even more confused now.

"Time Lords have a trick, a way of cheating death. We regenerate, but it means that we change. Everything about us changes. I'm the ninth regeneration of the same man."

"And I'm the tenth." The other Doctor said, and Rose frowned. Just one after him. So, so the Doctor died, somehow. He died, or almost died, and he came back as another Doctor. A different one, who didn't look the same, or sound like he was from the North, and he was wearing a suit. "But we're the same, technically." He said softly, and Rose frowned.

"So what about me? Shouldn't I still be with you?" She asked, realizing what this could mean. "What happens to me? Do I die? Do I get left behind?" She asked, trying her hardest not to cry. She didn't want to have to be dead. She didn't think she would, but, in a way it was all for the better. If she couldn't be with the Doctor she'd rather be dead than left behind. The Doctor, the other Doctor, looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I can't tell you." He said, and behind him the redheaded woman placed a hand on his shoulder. Rose wondered if she should be jealous, but this wasn't even the same man. The other Doctor turned to face Jack, and he grinned. "Captain Jack! Good to see you again." He said, going forward to greet him. Jack hugged him, and the Doctor pulled away, frowning.

"Captain Jack!" The other girl said, giving him a salute. Jack frowned; she knew future him, but did that mean he knew her, too? Nope, no idea who she was. "Martha Jones," she said, seeming to realize, and Jack grinned, going forward to kiss her as a greeting. Martha Jones pulled away just in time for it to remain a hug, and he sighed in mild disappointment. The redhead was watching with mild surprise, and he smirked as he went to her and took her hand in his.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced himself with a kiss to the back of her palm, and she laughed.

"Donna Noble." When he looked up, he found both the Doctors' looking at him with disapproval.

"What?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"So," the Tenth Doctor was saying, hands shoved in his pockets. "We're both here, somehow not splitting a hole through the universe by being here at once." His hand went inside a pocket and came out with his sonic screwdriver, moving it around. Rose frowned at it; same sonic screwdriver. "And we both came here by mistake?" He asked, looking at his previous self. The Ninth Doctor nodded, frowning.

"The console stopped working, I don't know how." He said, still standing at the far end of the room, and the Tenth Doctor frowned.

"The same here," he said, still going around and around with the sonic.

Once again, for the third time that day, the TARDIS' whirring sound was heard, and everyone in the room—Martha, who'd been observing Rose with curiosity; Donna, who had been looking at the ninth Doctor's ears and laughing; Rose, who'd been looking back and forth between the two Doctors; Jack, who'd been studying the Tenth Doctor; and the two Doctors—turned to stare at the TARDIS, who was materialising in the room once more, but slightly different this time. The paint on her was bluer, and she was slightly different from the previous one, but still the same.

"And that's how you fly her." A feminine voice came from inside as the doors opened. "With stabilisers."

"They're _boring-ers_." A male voice whined, and Rose felt her mouth fall open. _Another_ possible Doctor? What was going on? Where were they, anyways? It seemed like in the mystery of the Tenth Doctor and his companions, the mystery of the white room with the telly seemed to have been forgotten, mostly. "And the console wasn't even working, so you clearly didn't do that."

Two people left the TARDIS together; a woman with curls and curls and curls, and a man wearing a tweed jacket with ridiculously long hair. Martha turned on the spot; Donna and Jack stared, the former with a raised eyebrow and the latter with a smirk.

"What?" The new man cried, looking around at all of them with shock. The Doctor was, to put it simply, confused. He'd just gotten married and saved the universe (again) and this would be his honeymoon if you forgot that River's parents were also present, only the TARDIS hadn't let him take them all to the Rings of Akhaten for a cultural fiesta, instead taking them somewhere else entirely. "What are you two doing here? _How_ can you be here?" He asked, mildly shocked at seeing himself twice over in different regenerations staring back at him.

Because, obviously, this wasn't possible.

"Doctor?" A scottish accent called from inside and Martha watched, even more confused than this whole trip had made her already, as a third head popped out from inside. A woman with bright red hair that would put Donna's to shame grinned at them all and stepped out. "Where are we and who are all these people?" She asked. Another man left the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him. Martha looked around; there had become quite a group of people inside the room. Two Doctors, a third potential Doctor, herself, Donna, Rose, Captain Jack, and the three other newcomers.

"That's me. And me." The Doctor said, and Amy looked around, raising her eyebrows at everyone. "How is this possible?"

"Different regenerations of you," River said, looking at him. Immediately she pulled out her diary and scrolled through the pages before looking up at the Ninth and Tenth Doctor and smiling with recognition. "You're the ninth, and you're the tenth one." She said, and they nodded.

"Who are you?" The Ninth Doctor asked, feeling on edge. It was strange enough when there had been two of him in the room, but now there were three. More importantly, something was going to happen to Rose, something that meant she wouldn't be with him in his next regeneration. Had she simply chosen to leave him when he changed? He hoped that was it.

"I'm the eleventh. The Eleventh Doctor. But you could call me Ben. No, don't call me Ben, that's a rubbish name. Just call me Eleven.X" The Eleventh Doctor said, then looked around again, his face changing to one of excitement. The Tenth Doctor watched as his future lit up like a child, grinning at the room. "Rose! And Martha, and Donna! Oh, Donna Noble! Captain Jack!" He hugged Captain Jack, then Martha, and then Donna and then Rose in turn, Rose looking more uncomfortable than he might have ever seen her. The Tenth Doctor was unsure; he seemed so happy to see them, and he didn't look like his heart was quite as broken as it should have been over Rose. Because his was, and he didn't understand how his future could be so calm. What happened in the future?

"These are your previous companions?" Amy asked, and, on not getting a response from the Doctor, who was bouncing from person to person like a child, shrugged. "I'm Amy, by the way. Amy and Rory Pond."

("Williams." Rory said, but no one heard.)

"What are you wearing?" The Tenth Doctor interrupted, now over the shock of three of him being in the same place. If the Universe hadn't exploded already, and wouldn't until he regenerated (he didn't want to regenerate, but it could be hundreds of years in the future, he knew. It wasn't nearly time yet.). The Eleventh Doctor frowned and turned to look at him, freezing in place.

"Bowties are _cool_." He said, looking dead serious. Amy laughed.

"Oh, look at me. Ponds, look, it's me! And me! And me! There's three of me!" River rolled her eyes at the Eleventh Doctor, oldest person in the room and still the most childish.

"Yes, Doctor, but what are we doing here?" She asked, looking around. These people she recognized from her Doctor's descriptions of them; there was Rose Tyler, looking calm enough, Martha Jones, looking impressed and Donna Noble, frowning at the Eleventh Doctor. Oh, and there was Captain Jack Harkness, but she'd met him. Already there were three doctors in the room; she wondered if anymore were going to show up. If all the Doctors and their companions were going to be here, this room was going to be very full indeed, though it might be fascinating to meet the First Doctor, before the Time War. She'd used to dream of meeting him and Susan, his granddaughter. Maybe today it would become a possibility.

"You are all here because I brought you here," a voice announced, and River looked up. "If you would all take a seat, we may begin."

"Begin what? Who are you?" The Tenth Doctor voiced the questions on most of their minds, and the same voice replied;

"If you would all take a seat, we may begin. Our show today is of the Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler." It said, and all eyes were directed towards the two names mentioned. Rose started, then frowned and took a seat hastily, turning her eyes towards the screen. Immediately all the rest of them climbed into seats; the three Doctors all took an armchair each, River sat on a fourth next to the Eleventh Doctor, Captain Jack sat next to her, and Donna next to him. Rory, Amy, Martha and Rose all sat on the couch, looking expectantly at the black screen. Rose shot a look to Nine next to her, who shot her a small smile. Ten looked at the two of them sadly, then turned to face the large screen, which had lit up.

* * *

**First time writing Doctor Who, so please be friendly. I know it's not technically started yet, but I figured, there's three Doctors, five companions, Captain Jack and River in the room, there would be a bit of a jumble and a long time with introductions. Do review!**


End file.
